Azul
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Gohan logro ver ese semblante en su amiga que no era muy común en Videl, de alguna u otra forma algo había sucedió entre su padre y ella… tal vez una discusión.


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Azul"**

Recostado en el césped, Gohan descansaba del pequeño entrenamiento que momentos antes tuvo con su progenitor y su hermano pequeño, había olvidado como era entrenar con el hombre más fuerte del mundo, lo cual dibujo una sonrisa que no mostraba desde hace años. No podía ocultar su felicidad por su familia por verla completa, algo que muchos años anhelaba tener.

Su atención del semisaiyajin se dirigió al cielo tan azul y despejado; sin embargo, sus pupilas negras solo miraban expectante el cielo que hacía tiempo no se paraba en admirarlas pero además le hacía recordar a una chica que últimamente rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica a su llegada, quien seguía ahí parada sin articular palabra alguna ya que su garganta no le permitía emitir algún sonido para llamar la atención del guerrero saiyajin.

Videl frunció más el ceño y con furia apretó sus puños. Sin más, hablo― ¡Todo es mi culpa! ―soltó de repente para que le hiciera caso.

El hijo de Milk voltea espantado por la acción de la chica― ¿Tu culpa? ―la observa confundido, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

― ¡Es mi culpa! ―agacha la mirada.

Levantándose de su lugar, Gohan logro ver ese semblante en su amiga que no era muy común en ella, analizo con cautela el rostro de Videl la cual pudo ver cierto deje de tristeza y culpa. De alguna u otra forma algo había sucedió entre su padre y ella… tal vez una discusión.

Acercándose lentamente hacia la azabache, el hermano de Goten trataría de comenzar la conversación.

―Que sucedió, Videl ―dice con preocupación.

―Es mi culpa… Gohan.

― ¿Por qué te culpas? ¿Qué sucedió? ―vuelve a interrogar― no puedo ayudarte si no me dices bien las cosas Videl, no tiene caso de que este aquí si no me dices.

Videl solo titubeo por un instante y suspira resignada ―es mi culpa que mi padre este en el hospital ―mira a los ojos a su compañero de clase― si le pasa algo malo a mi padre no me lo perdonare Gohan, no me lo perdonare ―cristalizándose los ojos.

Gohan no debía forzarla a que le contase todo de una vez, le daría tiempo para que ella hablase de lo sucedido. Aproximándose hacia la ojiazul coloca ambas manos en los hombros de la hija de Miguel.

―Estará bien tu padre, te lo prometo… ―abrazando a la chica con dulzura― no trates de hacerte la fuerte en estos momentos Vi, saca todo lo que tengas, saca todo ese sentimiento no te lo quedes…

―Gohan, yo… ―chilla.

El primogénito de Milk solo siente como la chica se aferraba más a él― Eso es, llora todo lo que quieras Videl, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ―recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la justiciera y suspira. No le gustaba ver a amiga pelinegra de esa manera ya que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, entendía a la perfección como se sentía su mejor amiga.

Reconfortarla en esos momentos era lo mejor, tenerla entre sus brazos significaba tranquilizarla y apoyarla en ese momento además de que no necesitaba de palabras sino de acciones.

―Gracias por estar conmigo, Gohan… ―dice Videl que casi fue audible para el primogénito de Goku.

Gohan solo atina a sonreír por la declaración de la chica de ojos azules porque muy en el fondo, el estaría en los momentos difíciles que la joven justiciera pudiera tener. Volteando su mirada azabache hacia el cielo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo, no negaba que le empezaba a gustar de sobremanera ese color y que tal vez se convertiría su color preferido de ahora en adelante… un azul que se asemejaba a la dueña de ojos azules.

**FIN.**

Hola, se preguntaran porque estoy aquí ¿no es así?, sé que di un anuncio de mi retiro por una temporada pero pues hay una razón para que este de regreso, simple y sencillamente es porque me cambiaron los planes así que tendrán a Lupis OrSa por un ratito más por acá.

Bueno pues les dejo este pequeño fic y que sea de su total agrado lo que escribí (estoy algo oxidada ja, ja, ja). Cualquier comentario, follow o fav son bienvenidos me harían muy feliz saber que les pareció. También acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas o tomatazos si es que me lo merezco.

Nos vemos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
